Be There for Me
by YaOi69LoVeR
Summary: Kakashi is from a broken family. Everybody thinks Iruka has everything but in reality has nothing. What will happen when they have to be partners for a project. Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto Rated M for KakaIru Yaoi in later chapters. AU High School Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am only going to do this once -_-  
><strong>

**Warning: Yaoi (MaleXMale) don't like don't read. KakaIru in later chapters. Dark themes  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: -throws hands up- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
><strong>

**Also one more thing if you don't understand something that is happening please send me a PM and I will try to explain what is going on to the best of my abilities.  
><strong>

**Please notice there is a date I will try to make every chapter at least a day long but don't hold that to me. I hope it helps with the time struggle thing. **

September, 6 2010

"Ok class we are going to do a project and you are going to have partners," of course everybody starts to look for them, "I already choose your partners so everybody stop looking."

You can feel the disappointment in the air as our teacher, Mrs. Kat lifts up a sheet of paper.

"The list will be posted after class." she puts the sheet of paper down and starts class.

"Now lets begin today by talking about the Roaring Twenties." she says with mock excitement.

I begin to tune her out because I already read this chapter like a month ago.

I lay my head down trying to get some much needed sleep. I was finally able to relax enough to fall asleep. FWACK! It was the sound of the teachers ruler coming down on my desk.

"Now, Mr. Umino could you please read the first paragraph of the next page please," says to me waiting for me to start scrabbling for my book.

I stand up, look straight into her eyes and start reciting the whole page by heart. Once I'm done she narrows her eyes at me and walks back to the front of the class. Everybody is turned to look at me as I sit down again.

'Hopefully she will let me sleep now'

I start to doze off again when the bell rings for the next class. Everybody crowds around the board to see who they are partnered with. I take my time at getting my stuff off the floor. I finally stand up and walk to the front of the room. I look at the sheet and go down the list knowing my name will be at the bottom of the list.

I finally get to my name and the name next to it says Hatake Kakashi. I make a mental note to try to meet him somewhere so we can talk about the project. I walk out of the room and continue the day as normal.

I look for Kakashi throughout the day and realize that he wasn't there today. The final bell rings and I walk grudgingly home. I try to take as much time as possible to get home so I turn onto a rock road that never got paved because it was covered by trees and shrubs. I enjoy this time of year because of the cool breeze. I crunch leaves under my feet not really caring that I look like a 5 year old at the moment. I pass an old house that looks like it hasn't been taken care of for years.

'I wonder if anybody lives there'

I don't focus to much on the thought and continue my walk to my house. I finally come to my large house and I can feel myself become increasingly more lonely as I enter the threshold. I put my book bag on the floor by the door not bothering to take it to my room because I got my homework all done. I go upstairs, go into my room and flop down on my bed wishing for school to come again.

**TBC. . . . **

**I hope you like it. I certainly do :-) Well anyways the next chapter will be in Kakashi's POV and it will tell why he wasn't at school to meet Iruka. Ok I know this is a re-write but I still want to know what you think, so please review even if you want to let me know it still sucks but the only thing I want if you say that please tell me why it sucks. And to everybody who kept on reading and thinks its good I love you and please don't get too frustrated with me. **

**-Your writer,  
>K aka Yaoi lover14706 <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

September, 6 2010

Doctors. I hate doctors. But the times like this I really think I should go to one. My stomach and sides are a dark shades of purple and blue. Also every time I move a certain way I feel my ribs slip out of place. I take a deep breath and 'survey the damage.'

'3 broken ribs, 5 possible fractures, and 15 more bruises.'

'He' has done worse than this before so this is nothing for me. I get under the cabinet and pull out roll after roll of ace bandages. I start to wrap myself in them. After I'm all wrapped up nice and tight I walk down stairs knowing that 'He' isn't there. I get under the sink in the kitchen, bending down slowly to get out a bucket and a bottle of bleach. After pouring about 5 cups in the bucket, I put the white bottle back and get a rag. I go into the front room knowing that is going to be the biggest job today. Like always when this happens I 'survey the damage.'

'Puke in the corner, blood on the couch, blood on the floor, shattered glass, and more puke by the door.'

I drop the bucket on the floor to get a garbage bag and some paper towels.

After 2 hours of cleaning the front room it almost looks presentable again. I go to the curtains that were covering the window and pull them away slightly. Loving the feeling of the heat on my face. Basking in the sun for a couple seconds I see Umino Iruka walking slowly almost reluctantly down the road.

'I wonder why he went this way?'

I stand there and watch him silently. I chuckle slightly when he starts to step on the leaves trying to make them crunch under his foot, imitating a 5 year old. Iruka stops on the road and looks at my house for a couple seconds. Then he just shrugs and continues his walk down the road.

'I wonder if he knows about me?'

I don't know why I asked myself that question because _everybody _knows. I close the curtain. I pick up all my cleaning supplies and put them back where they came from. I go to my room not wanting to do anything else today.

I get to my room and under a loose board, I take out a shoe box. It has my most prized possession within it. Its the last picture of my mother. She is lying on a hospital bed with a warm smile gracing her lips holding something wrapped up in a blue baby blanket. I guard that picture with my life. I don't care what 'He' does to me as long as he doesn't take away the only thing I have left of my mother.

I put the picture back and put the shoe box back under the floor board. I lay back and try to get some much needed sleep and I hope for a better day.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. I want to know what you people think so please review and tell me what you think.**

**-your writer,**

**K aka Yaoi lover14706**


	3. Chapter 3

**September 7, 2010 **

I hear my name faintly. I ignore it and just turn my head on the desk. The voice saying my name just continues to get louder.

"WAKE UP!" the same voice yells into my ear almost making me fall out of my chair.

"Now, Mr. Umino you may know this material but I still expect you to pay attention in my class." My teacher, Mr. Morgan says to me spitefully.

I lift my head up with a groan.

"Good, now pay attention Iruka," he says to me continuing his lecture on literature.

I try to tune him out but also look like I'm paying attention. The bell rings and I gather my books. Walking out of the room I almost get trampled. I don't say anything as I continue my walk down the hallway. I keep my head down, nobody even notices me. I'm like a ghost, always invisible but still there. Teachers hate me, people notice me for all the wrong reasons, but anything is better than being 'home.'(1)

A firm hand grabs my forearm as I'm about to go into my next class. I turn to look at who grabbed me. Its the only person that doesn't hate me in the whole world it seems. It was my favorite substitute teacher. he always seeks me out when he is subbing. I don't know why though.

"Hey Iruka, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while," He says with a bright smile

His energy is almost infections. Its like he loves to be here, like he lives everyday to its fullest, never missing a beat. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch at the enthusiastic blonde.

"I've been alright, I need to get to class so I'll see you around," I say to him with my fake smile plastered on my face that everybody falls for.

He looks at me a final time and nods.

"I'll see you around then," He says finally letting go of my arm.

I nods towards him and go next door to get to my history class. Mrs. Kat is at the front of the room when the bell finally rings.

"Ok class go to your partners that you were assigned yesterday and start your project, the project will be due next Friday and the syllabus is up on my desk," she says to us as she goes and sits at her desk.

I look around and see my project partner at the back of the room.

I gather my stuff and walk to the back of the room. Kakashi looks at me lazily.

"Your my partner for the project," I say to him with a bored tone not really wanting to work with anybody.

He nods, "I know I saw the list."

I take out a piece of paper and hand it to him.

"Write down your name, phone number, and your address we are going to have to do some work after school," I say to him getting up to the the syllabus off Mrs. Kat's desk. I get back to the desk I was sitting at and the piece of paper only has his name and phone number on it.

"Why didn't you give me your address?" I ask slightly aggravated

"We won't be able to do this at my house," he says bleakly

"And why is that?" I ask not wanting to go through this today

"I have my reasons," he says looking at me

I groan and sit down. _This is going to be a living hell._

He rips out a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Name,address, phone number." He says to me simply

_I don't want him at my house. . . _

I shake my head and don't write down anything, "We can't do it my house either."

He looks at me, "Why is that?"

I give him my 'shit eating' grin, "I have my reasons."

He gives me a lazy glance and doesn't push the subject farther. This just aggravates me more than before because it doesn't seem to bother him like it did me.

I rolls my eyes, "So what are we going to do the project on?"

He gives me an lazy look, "You tell me, you have the syllabus."

I look at the paper in front of me, "It just says we need to. . ."

I get cut off with the bell ringing. I had the piece of paper to him.

"Here I'll get another one just think of some ideas for the project ok?" I say to him

He gives me his lazy stare and nods his head once not moving a muscle to go. I roll my eyes and leave the room after I get my stuff together. I don't focus on the rest of the day because truthfully that was the most eventful thing that has happened at school in a while.

I start to walk down the road like everyday. Wanting to take as long as possible but it ends up taking even less time.

**A/N: I know I'm not sticking to original story but I like it better this way and I promise Minato will come back in later chapters ^_^**

**(1): Have you ever heard that a home is not a home without your loved ones? **


	4. Chapter 4

**October 25, 2002**

The intercom goes off and a voice calls me down to the office. My heart beats faster because I think I'm on trouble. I get to the office and the lady at the desk gives me a look that actually scares me more but I don't know why.

"Sit down honey, you dad will be here in a moment," she says to me sweetly

I nod once and sit down at the chair facing the door, waiting for my dad. I only wait for a couple minutes when my dad runs though the door with tears running down his face. I stand up from the chair as he falls to his knees and pulls me into a hug that made it hard to breathe. He's shaking as he holds me tightly scaring me to the very core.

"W-what's wrong dad?"

He jumps like he got shocked and he wipes his tears off his face. He stands back up on to his feet.

"We need to go," he says sternly turning around about to walk out of the school

I follow him out of the building. He drives in silence. I have no idea where we are going and why he took me out of school but I feel like I shouldn't say anything. He drives down the road and I see a huge building, I know it is the hospital. I've been to this building a lot lately because of my mother who has been getting sick. But the doctors said she was getting better and that she would be able to go home soon. I look over at my dad he is squeezing the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are turning white. I bite my lip feeling nervous as to why my dad is acting like this. He parks in the parking lot and gets out of the car without a word. I follow him into the building, but as I follow him he doesn't even look back once to see if I was behind him. We get to the front desk with a young girl behind it, my dad says we are here to meet my mother. She just nods and shows us to a room. Dad walks into the room before I do but once I do I'm shocked at what I see. My mother that I visited not even two days ago look like she is on her death bed. She looks weak, fragile, and the eyes once full of life are now just lifeless orbs. She looks at me in the doorway and she tries to smile but even that small action seems like it is taking her life away. I walk towards her with out knowing what I'm doing. Once I am by her side she puts her hand on my cheek. She smiles weakly at me then turns to my father.

"Sakumo could you please leave I need to talk to Kakashi alone," she says to him

He nods and leaves reluctantly.

"Mom what's wrong?" I ask on the verge of tears

She looks out the window.

"I'm dying Kakashi the doctors are happy that I even survived this long."

"B-but they said the other day that you would be able to come back home soon." my voice gets higher and my speech become faster.

"That was when I was getting better but now..." she trails off

"How can that be though?" I say trying not to yell at her for being stupid

She looks back at me with tired old eyes, "I don't know."

I'm about to say something back when I notice just how run down my mother looks, how she doesn't look her age anymore. She pats the bed beside her.

"Kakashi come here."

I get on the bed and lay beside her as she puts her arms around me.

"Mom...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." she whispers to me quietly.

I feel tears building up and decide just to let them loose knowing my mother can't see them. Her arms loosen around me.

"Mom?" I question

She doesn't answer me, then I hear the dreaded noise of the heart monitor flat lining. I jump out of the bed and hit the nurse button. I go towards the door and yell down the hall trying to find anybody to help my mom. My dad runs down the hall towards me hearing me yell. He runs past me and goes straight to mom. He tries to start her heart again by CPR.

A couple of nurses come into the room with a crash cart and move my dad away. I just stand there frozen to my spot unable to make my body move. The line on the monitor jumps but doesn't sustain the beat. Then everything just stops, they stop trying to save my mother because she is too far gone. The doctor comes into the room and talks to the nurses briefly. He goes across the room to the monitor and turns it off.

"I'm sorry for your losses," he say sullenly and walks out of the room without another word.

I look over at my father and see the dark shadows slowly taking over his mind.

**A/N: I know this is way over due and I like how it turned out but that's just me though so please tell me what you think so far :-)**

**Your writer,**

**Yaoi lover14706**


	5. Chapter 5

October 22, 2002

I hear somebody knock on my door. I groan and roll over.

"Iruka get up, your going to be late," a woman's voice calls though my door, recognizing it at my mothers.

She walks away knowing I'll get up. I finally get up and get dressed. I smell something sweet come from down stairs making me go faster. I run down the stairs. My nose was right, my mother was making my favorite; pancakes. I go up to her and kiss her on the cheek, as she puts the pancake on the plate and hands it to me. I turn to go to the table when I see my father sitting there drinking coffee and reading the morning newspaper.

I hear rustling outside and don't think twice about it, knowing that we live close to the bus stop. I still feel like something is going to happen today, just a gut feeling. I run though a mental checklist of what I had to do yesterday and nothing seems out of place. So I just shrug off the gut feeling. I was about to sit down across from my father when everything goes oddly quiet. The atmosphere seems like it is sucking the life out of everything. I want to break the silence but I'm unable to for an unknown reason. The silence is broken by a big CRACK! It was the sound of the door to my house being knocked down. Countless men with guns run through our house. The first man though the door ran straight for my mother. He grabbed her and slammed her on the ground, laying her on her stomach. My father stood up to help my mother. Men started to go after him too,but he was able to get away from most of them but in the end got pinned to the floor like my mother did. During this whole thing I was stunned into not moving a single muscle. I was just standing there with my hand on a chair ready to pull it out. I still don't comprehend what is going on around me. But then another man walks though the door. He's walking slowly; full of authority. He is ghostly white with slitted green eyes like a snake. I've never seen this man in my life.

"Mr. &Mrs. Umino you are both charged for planning the down fall of our country, take them away boys." The man said to everybody in the room.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE NO PROOF! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" my father bellowed when he was being taken away.

When my mother was lifted to be taken away, she looked at me and tried to fight he way out of the mans grip.

With tears running down her face she says to me unstably, "I'm so sorry Iruka, but you have to believe us we didn't do anything that those men said. We will show them that, I love you so much."

With those last words still hanging in the air, my mother and my father were shipped away to an unknown location. The only thing left was that snake still standing there looking down at me and he does one thing and one thing only; he smiles like he won. He says nothing as he walks out.

October 25, 2002

I sit there in a large room with dozens of people people around me. My mother's friend's, the people my father works with and then also the people who are here for my parents demise. I sit there next to one of my dad's co-worker/ his best friend. He has bright blonde hair and has been taking care of me since my parents have been taken away. We wait for the trail to start. The trail goes slowly, question after question, it's dragging on and it is taking its toll on everybody. There is so much evidence against my parents its unrealistic. Everybody is going to say that they did it, even though I know they didn't. A man named Orochimaru was called up to the stands. The man that walked up was the man that took my parents away, he gave his conviction and it was speech that made everybody think my parents actually did it. He walked back to his seat and on his way back he locked his eyes on me. From that look, I know that he was the one who did those crimes, not my mother and father, and he was the one who is planning the down fall of the country. The trail ended and the verdict was read.

"Mr.&Mrs. Umino , by a unanimous vote by the jury, you are guilty as charged and sentenced to death." the man read and sat down.

I felt my heart stop as I felt tears start to stream down my face. I turned my face not wanting to let my parents see me like this. Through my tears I see Orochimaru, he is smiling like he just won the lottery. I want somebody to see this but nobody notices it. Once everybody started to leave they looked down on me, looking at me in spite, even the people who were there for my mother and father shun me thinking they did the crimes. The only person who didn't shun me, or look down on me was the person who was by my side the whole time. Minato Namikaze.

**A/N: I hope this made sense "-_- I hope I made it better than the original. I want to know what you think and thank you for everybody who has been reviewing and I love you all. You who review make it that much better to keep on writing. (also it seems easier sometimes) Well anyways please review. **

**Your writer,**

**Yaoi lover14706**


	6. Attention

**ATTENTION:**

Hey, well I've got a couple things I want to say and get off my chest before I post anything else. Well as most people know, I haven't been posting anything as of late and I'm sorry. I'm just stuck. If **ANYONE** has an idea of what should happen on the next chapter of Be There for Me please shoot me a PM and let me know. Ok, well one more thing I want to know how many people would want to read a sequel of That Night or anything else I have so please to help me, will everybody just go to my profile and take my poll, it would help like no other.

Hopefully still your writer,

Yaoi lover14706

P.S. I already have the first chapter of the sequel of That Night typed up, I just want to see how many people would actually read and review it if I posted it.


	7. Chapter 6

September 7, 2010

Nobody knows what happens to me but some people get curious but in the end don't care at all. I have nobody to tell, even if I did want to tell someone. School is my only sanctuary. Here I can forget and be in my own "perfect" world. Everybody here is oblivious to the outside world. Nobody knows what happens beyond these brick walls.

The bruises have now dulled to an ache. I am nowhere close to a fast healer but I can deal with pain to an extent. The bell rings as the hallway clears out. I'm focused on the ground as I continue my walk down the hallway to my next class. I stop in the middle of the hallway because a pair of thick black boots that must be steal toed, enter my line of vision. I shove my hands into my pockets but don't look up.

"Move," I say to the person in front of me

"What if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" he sneers as he takes a step towards me

I hear 2 more people walk up beside the man in front of me. Both of them are wearing the same type of shoes as the man that stopped me in the first place.

"Why are you doing this?"

All 3 of them shift their weight to the other foot and back again.

_Apparently they never had somebody ask this. _

They completely ignore my question as they step towards me. The person that first stopped me is now only centimeters away. The other two are now to my left and right side. My eyes are still completely focused on the ground. The man in front of me takes a step back and he shifts his weight to his back foot. I take a deep breath. I bend my knees and my back. I feel an arm go through my hair. I don't make a sound as I stand up fully again.

They just stand there. As if shocked that I moved out of the way of the punch.

"Now will you move; I'm trying to get to class." I say to them

Once they get past their shock, the two guys at my sides grab my arms. They force my back into the lockers. I feel one of my broken ribs slip out of place making me catch my breath. Finally, I look up at my pursuer. I wasn't surprised at what I saw in the least. He had brown hair and two red triangles on his cheeks.

He slowly walks towards me, "You disgust me."

The words don't bother me because I've heard the same thing all my life.

"The feelings mutual," I mutter out giving him a lazy look.

He turns to look at one of his friends that are holding me down. He chuckles once, then he punches me across my face and I swear I hear my jaw crack. I don't cry out when he does it, I just look at him again giving him my lazy glare again.

"You're going to have to try harder than that," I say to him

He grabs my head and shoves it in to lockers I'm pinned against. Then he grabs my neck and shoves me down making me go onto my hand and knees.

-15 minute time skip- (sorry feeling lazy -_-)

They land one final kick to my ribs and then everything goes black.

**-Iruka-**

That feeling in the pit of your stomach is always the worst, especially when you don't know why you have it. Here I am sitting in the middle of class with this sinking feeling.

_I need to get out of here. _

I raise my hand in the middle of the teacher's lecture which earns me a glare.

"Yes Iruka?" the teacher asks in a voice that is too sweet.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask trying not to sound too anxious.

He waves me off basically saying yes.

I practically run out of the door. I hear my heart beat in my ears. I stand there on a verge of a panic attack.

_What am I doing?_

As I stand there, I realize that I have no idea why I'm out here. My heart beat slows to its normal rate but I still have this feeling in my stomach. I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. The feeling in my stomach gets worse as I continue to walk down.

I finally get to the end. I feel like my heart is about to pop; it's pounding so hard in my chest. In the corner I see him. He's covered in blood and I have a feeling that it's all his. His eyes are closed and he is still. My heart jumps to my throat. I stand there for what seems like hours but it could have only been a couple of second.

_He can't be dead._

I kneel down beside him and put 2 fingers on his throat. I feel his pulse but just barely.

_I need to get him to the nurse's office._

I jump up knowing I can't carry him myself. I run down the hallway going to the person who I know who will help me. I swing open the door and the whole class stares at me.

"Iruka, what's wrong?" the blonde teacher looks at me with wide eyes

"Come quick, I need your help," I say to him almost in a panic.

I turn around and run down the hallway hoping he is behind me.

I finally get to the corner to where Kakashi is.

"Shit," I hear the sub curse under his breath

The blonde get on his knees and puts his arms around the unconscious man's back and under his legs. Minato lifts him as gently as he can.

"Come on Iruka; come with me to the nurse's office." Mr. Namikaze looks at me.

I nod as I follow him down to the first floor.

**TBC. . . . . **

**A/N: I am so sorry it took this long to get this up… Well anyways I hope you're enjoying it oh and by the way just a heads up the next chapter is going to be the rest of this day and the next. ^_^ **

**Also I created a new story it's called A Matter of Time it has SasuNaru AND ItaSasu in it so if you like either one of those come on over. **

**Also one more thing I finally created the Sequel to That Night which I am really excited about ^_^ **

**Please review! **

**Hopefully still your writer,**

**Kay**


	8. Chapter 7

September 7, 2010 (Continuation)

_*Recap*_

"_Come on Iruka; come with me to the nurse's office." Mr. Namikaze looks at me._

_I nod as I follow him down to the first floor. _

_*End of recap* _

I nod as I follow him down to the first floor. The boy he is carrying is completely limp. His arm is swinging back and forth while his neck is stretched to the limit. We get to the nurses office. Minato puts the boy's unconscious body on the bed.

"Wait here, I'll get the nurse." The blonde says leaving the room.

I sit there and look him over. He has dried blood in his hair and he has the looks of a black eye forming. A couple of minutes after the sub left he comes back with a red-headed nurse. She comes into the room and immediately covers her mouth in shock.

"Oh god," she says under her breath

She takes a step forward. When she does this Kakashi sits up suddenly and starts to cough up copious amounts of blood. She steps up and lays him back down.

"Somebody needs to call his father," she suggests softly after making sure his coughing fits was done.

"NO!" and Kakashi yell at her at the same time.

The room becomes quiet and the nurse surprisingly doesn't say anything else about the subject. I stand there not knowing what to do. She puts her hands against his stomach; he flinches slightly but doesn't say anything. Then, she goes over his ribs. He let's go of a pained grasp and closes his eyes tightly.

"Your rib is broken and out of place so I'm going to push it back in." She says to him.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt." She says to him; warning him.

He nods.

I move without thinking, I go on the other side of the bed where he is laying and I grab his hand.

He turns his head slightly towards me; silently asking why I was doing this.

Then he closes his eyes tightly and squeezes my hand.

"Sorry." The nurse says gently.

His hand goes limp in mine. Again my heart jumps to my throat; I start to panic and I look up.

"Don't worry he just passed out he'll be fine."

I take a deep breath trying to push down the panic attack and my heart in my throat.

", can I speak with you out in the hall?" The red-headed nurse asks

He nods. He follows her out of the room.

_I wonder what the "No" was about._

I stand there in the room. I look down and I realize I'm still holding his hand. I become focused on the pale skin. I run my thumb over the top of his hand.

_Soft. _

The door opens and I instinctively drop his hand.

I look up at the sub and the nurse.

"Do you think I could stay in here for the rest of the day until he wakes up?" I ask

"Sure, I don't see any harm in it." The nurse says looking at the sub.

"I think it should be fine as long as you have your work done tomorrow." The blonde says.

The bell rings signaling the next class has started.

"I better go before the students tear up the room, see you later Iruka." He says turning to go to the door.

"See you later Minato." I say to him as he walks out of the door.

The nurse smiles softly at me as she turns to go back to her actual office.

"See you ."

"See you later Iruka."

**-Later that day- K.P.O.V**

I see white light flooding through my eye lids. My head is pounding. I feel something warm around my hand. I hear a soft rumbling sound.

_Is that somebody snoring?_

My eyes feel heavy as I open them.

I still hear the soft rumbling sound and I realize it's from next to me. I turn my head slowly, making sure I don't make my head ache worse. I see a head of dark brown hair in a ponytail. His face is hidden by his arm. I look down and I see a caramel colored hand around mine. There is such a difference between mine and his but I like it somewhat. I finally look away from the hand and I realize that I have no idea where and how I got here or even when I got here. I look over at the clock on the white wall. It reads 2:10. The day is about to be over with. I look back over at the sleeping brunette.

_Has he stayed here all day? _

I don't focus on the question too much.

"Iruka," my voice sounds raspy. I clear it once and try again.

"Iruka."

I slip my hand out of his which actually makes him wake up somewhat.

"Iruka."

He finally lifts his head and rubs his eyes.

"Kakashi, you are finally awake that's good." He says looking at the bed.

"Iruka," he looks up, "How did I get here?"

As soon as I say that the door opens. A man with bright blonde hair and caramel colored skin comes through. I smile a little because I know this man, even though I haven't seen him in a couple years. This was a man that would watch over me when I was younger.

"Minato."

He smiles brightly at me, "I'm glad you are awake I was starting to get worried."

Iruka looks between Minato and I not really getting what was going on.

Minato see Iruka's confusion and gives his insight, "I used to look over Kakashi when he was younger."

**TBC. . . . **

**A/N: Ok I know I said this would be the rest of the day and the next but then I realized that it would take a lot longer for it to get done so I'm sorry. Well anyways I hope all of you are enjoying it because if you are it would be awesome if you could review. Until next time I guess.**

**Your writer,**

**Kay Yaoi**


	9. Chapter 8

+September 7, 2010

**K.P.O.V**

_*recap*_

_Minato sees Iruka's confusion and gives his insight, "I used to look over Kakashi when he was younger."_

_*end recap*_

I try to turn to get off the bed. But I get stopped by Iruka next to me.

"Stay still or you might hurt yourself worse then you already are." He says

I lay back down softly.

"Kakashi you need a ride home?" the blonde sub asks.

I look at him, trying to silently tell him I don't want to go "home".

He gets the message.

"Why don't you just come to my house for dinner," he says

"That would be nice, thank you Minato."

"Iruka why don't you come over too, it has been a while." The blonde asks Iruka.

The brunette nods, "Thank you Minato."

The said man goes to a side of the bed I'm lying on.

I grab his shoulder and turn myself slowly, so I am on the edge of the bed.

Iruka comes on the other side of me. Minato and Iruka put their arms around my back and slowly help me up. But as soon as I stand up, I feel like I just got ran over by a truck. Every part of my body hurts. The outside of my vision starts to go black, trying to pull me back into unconsciousness. I must have started swaying but I didn't know I did.

"Kakashi are you ok?" It somewhat surprises me but Iruka says it.

I nod as I open my eyes again and I feel the grip on me get tighter by both of the men standing next to me.

"Ok, let's go." I said trying to convince them I'm ok

They walked with me slowly, excruciatingly slow. I try to pick the pace up somewhat but right when I do I start to see black spots in my vision and I start to get dizzy. My feet start to feel like lead as I stumble forward. I close my eyes waiting for the collision of the only thing that will ever catch me; the floor. But cool tile floor doesn't greet me like I thought it would so I open my eyes. There I see 2 men holding on to me tightly to make sure I don't ever fall.

"Kakashi, don't push yourself too hard, it'll do more harm than good." Minato states

"I know"

I shake my head to get rid of the cloudiness in my head. I nod for them to start walking again.

Minato smiles at me softly, "Ok, let's take this one step at a time."

We finally get outside and I'm thanking whatever god out there that there's only two floors in the school and I didn't have to go up any stairs. I slowly get inside the sub's car.

Everybody gets into the car finally. The car is silent as Minato drives but surprisingly it isn't tense. I can't help myself as I look over at the brunet sitting next to me. His expression is as blank as a piece of paper as he looks out the window. He sees me in the corner of his eye and turns to look at me. This is the first time I have ever gotten a good look at Iruka. He is really beautiful, brown hair, brown eyes, and a dark complexion the only thing that is aesthetically wrong with him is that he has a scar running across his nose.

_I wonder how he got it._

I push the thought a side and go back to the man in front of me. The scar doesn't hinder his appearance; I think it just adds to it. I go back to his eyes. They themselves are beautiful but there's nothing behind them.

_He looks broken…._

I shake my head a little not believing what I just thought and saw right in front of me.

_This can't be the same guy that everybody talks about. Iruka the cocky genius who throws a fit if he doesn't get his way? No, that can't be right. _

I think I was staring for too long because a light blush started to stain Iruka's cheeks as he turned back to looking out the window again.

_Aw wasn't that cute._

I turn back to the window too. It was starting to get dark from rain clouds that were about to gather over the small town.

_What a wonderful end to the perfect day._

I chuckle to myself at my own dark humor. The car goes down the road to a small subdivision; I've traveled this road like I owned it when I was little. We enter a small driveway for a quaint pale yellow house. This house would always be the closest thing to a home I would ever have.

**TBC….**

**A/N:Ok I promise that the next chapter is going to be all from Iruka's P.O.V. I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think so please REVIEW! **

**Your writer,**

**Kay Yaoi**


End file.
